Ceiling panels are added to homes and businesses as a way to add lighting to a room, for acoustic absorption, and for decorative purposes. Regardless of the specific reasoning for adding ceiling panels to an existing drywall ceiling or the like, it is desirable that the ceiling panels be installed and maintained in appropriate alignment so that they are aesthetically pleasing. People tend to find objects that are in alignment more aesthetically pleasing than objects that are misaligned which people often associate with sloppiness and disorganization. Using current ceiling panels and installation techniques, it is difficult to ensure that the ceiling panels are installed in perfect alignment, particularly for a homeowner conducting the installation without professional assistance. Furthermore, even if the ceiling panels are initially installed in perfect alignment, it is not uncommon for adjacent installed ceiling panels to become misaligned over time thereby destroying the symmetry and desired aesthetics. Specifically, very slight movement of the ceiling panels at the corners of the ceiling panels creates a messy and unprofessional aesthetic. A need exists for a ceiling system that ensures alignment during installation and that maintains alignment over time so that the professional appearance of the original installation remains.